


Shout To My Ex | Soonhoon

by JisoosFChrist



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Soonhoon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 03:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10778352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JisoosFChrist/pseuds/JisoosFChrist
Summary: "This is a shout out to my ex!" I said. Then I started singing."Shout out to my ex, you're really quite the man. You made my heart brake and that made me who I am."------------------Jihoon is trying to get over his ex. He made a cover to 'Shout Out To My Ex.' It went viral and now he sings it around in cafe's or parks. Once Soonyoung hears it he knows there's something behind that simple song. He's intrigued and wants to get to know Woozi.





	1. •One•

"This is a shoutout to my ex! Heard he in love with some other chick!" I sang.

This is what I did every time I came to cafes. Well only sometimes. Ever since I did a cover to 'Shout Out To My Ex' by Little Mix I've been asked to sing at cafes.

I loved listening to American music. So I was scrolling through and heard this song. I really liked it so I learned it and did a cover. I didn't think it'd be come so viral that I'd be asked to sing at cafes.

Although there is another reason why I sang this song. I actually recently broke up with my boyfriend. He left me for someone else. I cried for weeks and recently I've gotten over him.

Then that's when I heard about this song. I listened to the song and felt a connection to it. That's when I got addicted to this song and did a cover. I never get tired of singing it though.

"You'll never bring me down," I finished singing.

Everyone cheered for me. I bowed and thanked them. Then I put all my stuff down. I got paid and got treated to a cafe. I went over to a table near my Noona.

"Jackie Noona?" I asked.

"Yes?" She said.

"How was it?!" I asked.

"How was it?! It was amazing like always! You never fail to impress me!" She ruffled my hair.

"Noona~ don't do that," I whined. She laughed.

"Deal with it."

"Sometimes I ask myself how I'm related to you," I trailed off.

"YOU LOVE ME!" She said loudly.

"Yah! Okay, okay. I get it."

"When is Yoongi hyung coming?" I asked.

"Yoongi Oppa? He said he's coming later. First he's going to set things down at our apartment," she said.

I just recently moved here to Seoul. I moved from Busan with Jackie noona and Yoongi hyung. Yoongi hyung was my half brother along with Jackie noona.

Yoongi hyung and Jackie noona are related. My dad married my mom who was originally married with Yoongi hyung and Jackie noona's mom. Then when they got divorced their mom changed their last names.

"Jihoon? Jihoon! JIHOON!" I looked at her.

"Yeah?"

"You okay? You were staring off into space," she said.

"Yeah, sorry."

"Alright, well Yoongi Oppa just texted me. He said we can go to the apartment now." Good thing the apartment wasn't far from here.

"Okay, lets go," I said.

We were about to leave but I got crowded. I kept getting asked if I would sign things for the girls. Come on now, I wasn't famous. I did sign a few things here and there then I had to leave. When I got the chance to escape I bumped into someone else.

"Oops. Sorry," I said getting up.

"Don't worry, its fine. I saw your performance. You sing really good. My name is Kwon Soonyoung by the way," the guy said.

"Thank you, and my names Lee Jihoon."

"Nice to meet you Lee Jihoon," he said.

"Nice to meet you too Kwon Soonyoung," I said.

"Uhm, I hate to interrupt but Jihoon we have to go. Yoongi Oppa is waiting," Jackie said.

"Okay Noona," I said and turned to Soonyoung. "See you around?"

"Definitely." He smiled and we went our separate ways.

"I ship it," she mumbled.

"Excuse you what?!" I said.

"N-Nothing!" She said.

"No! I heard you! We've been through this Noona!" I said.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry! I know you're getting over your ex and stuff."

"Exactly, but it's okay I forgive you."

We walked home and talked and argued about random stuff. When we arrived I opened the door. Jackie quickly ran in the house. I'm guessing she was heading to her room.

"Yoongi hyung? We are home!" Is aid.

"Okay, good. Go unpack while I give a call to the guys."

"Okay! Make sure you sleep well before you head off to work!" I said.

"Don't worry Jihoon. I will thank you," he said smiling.

He left and started a phone call. I'm sure he was talking to someone from his group. Yoongi hyung was in a group called BTS. They were doing really well at becoming famous! I was so proud of him.

He always helps pays bills. As well as Jackie and I. Jackie is always working many jobs because she has the energy for if. I earn money for singing here and there.

I headed to my room and started unpacking. I made sure to put things where I wanted it. I put my clothes neatly in the drawer. I made sure my shoes fit inside my closet and hung my jackets.

"Woozi? You ready for school tomorrow?" Jackie said. Woozi was a nickname she made for me. Now my friends call me that every now and then.

"Yes, I am. Are you?" I asked.

"No," she said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because what if they don't like me? What if I get lost?! What if I can't make friends?! Who am I going to hang out with?! Where am I going to sit during lunch?!" She rambled on. She might be energetic but she overthinks things too much sometimes.

"Noona, chill. Don't worry, you have me right?!" I said.

"Yeah, I guess," she said smiling.

"Exactly! Plus I'm sure we'll have classes together."

"What if we don't?"

"I'm sure we will," I said.

"Okay! I'm going to bed! Night Woozi!"

"Good night Noona!" I said.

She left and I put my luggage under my bed. I quickly changed into something more comfortable and climbed onto the bed. I don't usually like school but something tells me it's going to be interesting.


	2. •Two•

"Jihoonie~ if you don't get up now we'll be late." I groaned.

"Late for what?"

"Late for school come on! Or else Oppa will be mad at you." 

I sighed and got up. I forgot we start school today. I went to the bathroom and got ready. I was still half asleep when brushing my teeth.  
I changed and quickly went out.

"Right on time! Eat up we've got ten minutes before we have to leave," she said.

"Wait what?! I thought we had to leave now!"

"No."

"You even told me!"

"Oops sorry."

I chased her with my guitar. She kept screaming she was sorry. She needs to learn her lesson for lying to me. Then she ran into Yoongi hyungs room and locked the door.

"Open up!" I said pounding on the door.

"Jihoon! Stop chasing her!" He said.

"But she lied to me! She needs to learn her lesson!"

"Oh, fair enough," Yoongi hyung said.

"What?! Yoongi Oppa I came here so you can back me up!" I heard her yell.

Then I heard the door open. She zoomed past me and out the door. I grabbed my backpack and chased her. I left the guitar at the house but that doesn't mean she isn't going to learn her lesson.

Once we saw the school building we stopped running. She still kept her distance from me. We entered the school and looked around. We saw some people stare but we ignored it and headed to the office.

"Hello, you must be the new students?" A lady asked.

"Yes! We are. I'm Lee Jihoon," I said.

"And I am Min Jackie."

"Okay! Here are your schedules. I'll call down someone who can help you," the lady said.

"Okay!" She left. "Let me see your schedule!"

I grabbed her schedule. We had some classes together which was good. We also had lunch period together. In total we had about three classes. Not much, but it was better then nothing.

"Only three classes huh?"

"Yeah," I said. "Have fun!"

"Wow. Okay then," she said.

"Okay, I've called down two students."

"Alright." Then two students stepped in.

"Hello, please call me Wonwoo." I went with him.

"Hello! Please call me Momo!" Jackie went with her.

We all then left the office. Wonwoo had to show me around the school. I looked around at the school. It's a really big school, there's a possibility I'll get lost.

"So how are you?" He asked.

"Me? I'm fine, I guess."

"Wait let me see your schedule," he said. I handed him my schedule.

"We have most classes together, including lunch."

"Really? That's cool!"

"Yeah, we even have first period together," he said.

"Lets go," he said.

I followed him into to class. The first bell hadn't rung yet but it was better to be there early. When I went in the classroom was almost empty. There was ocasional students sitting at their seats.

"Hello, you must be the new student?" The teacher asked.

"Yes."

"Okay, well when everyone comes in I would like you to introduce yourself."

"Okay," I said.

Soon enough the bell rang. Students started coming in and filling up the seats. I looked around and got nervous. So many people just staring, I feel like they may be judging me. The late bell rang and the teacher came up next to me.

"Okay students. So today we have a new student. Please introduce yourself," the teacher said.

"Hello, my name is Lee Jihoon. I moved here from Busan and I hope to have a good time here, tha-"

"Miss sorry we are late!" A tall dude came in the class running.

"Mr. Kim Mingyu. Please take your seat and I'll see you in detention later." Mingyu nodded and headed to his seat.

There was another figure trying to slip in and not be caught but the teacher noticed. I couldn't see him properlsy since the kid Mingyu was so damn tall. I obviously couldn't see over him because of my height!

"Mr. Kwon Soonyoung!" That name sounds familiar. Then I saw the boy from yesterday!

"Yes?" He said.

"You and Mingyu have detention later!" She said. He nodded and went back to his seat.

"Anyways before Kim Mingyu and Kwon Soonyoung interrupted. Please introduce yourself again." I turned back to the class. Not again.

"H-Hello, my name is Lee Jihoon. I moved here from Busan. I hope to make friends and have fun, thank you." Nothing is more embarrassing then having to repeat things like this.

"Thank you. Please go sit behind Wonwoo. Wonwoo raise your hand." I saw Wonwoo raise his hand and I quickly sat behind him.

"At least you got seated by me," Wonwoo said tuning around to face me.

"I know. That's a relief. You're the only one I know in here," I mumbled.

I could feel a stare. I turned and looked to my right. Next to Wonwoo was Mingyu. He was glaring at me. Why was he glaring at me?! I don't recall doing anything to him.

"Wonwoo?" I said.

"Yeah?"

"Why is Mingyu glaring at me?" I whispered in Wonwoo's ear. That only seemed to piss off Mingyu more.

"Oh! Don't worry about him. He's just a jealous person." Wonwoo turned around.

Jealous person? What did he mean by that? Who was Mingyu jealous of? Or why was he even jealous in the first place?

"Hey! I remember you! I met you yesterday!" I turned around and saw Kwon Soonyoung.

"Oh yeah!" I said.

"I didn't know you'd come here."

"Yeah, well I just moved here that's why."

"Oh! Well anyways I'm glad to see you again." I found myself slightly blushing. "Would you like to sit with me and my friends during lunch?"

"Y-Yeah, sure," I said.

I don't know why I was blushing. I mean he was cute. But I don't think I have a crush on him. I barely know the guy. Then I remembered what Jackie said. That only caused me to blush more.

"Hey you okay?"

"Huh?"

"You okay?" He asked. "You're blushing like crazy."

"O-Oh! It's nothing," I said.

"You sure?" He smirked. Damn that smirk was sexy. I mentally slapped myself.

"Yep!" I said and quickly turned around. I couldn't wait for lunch.

 


End file.
